Federated States of Palm Islands
) Unity through water|national_anthem = "Unified by the ocean"|capital = Taulaga Pama|largest_city = Capital|admin_center = Taulaga Pama|official_languages = |recognized_languages = |ethnic_groups_year = 2014|ethnic_groups = 55% White (American 25% Palmic 10% White (Other) 5% Black 3% Pacific Islander 2% Other .|religion = No official religion, however a majority of the local population identify as Buddhist. |demonym = Palmic|government_type = |leader_title1 = President|leader_name1 = Wiremu Mikaere|leader_name2 = Hine Ngiao|leader_title2 = Vice President|legislature = Congress|established_event1 = |sovereignty_type = Independence|sovereignty_note = from |established = 1921|established_event2 = Treaty of Release|established_date1 = 1921|established_date2 = 1921|area_km2 = 885|area_land_ha = 661|area_water_km2 = 214|percent_water = 24.2%|area_label = Total}}Lucifer International AirportFederated States of Palm Islands'' or officially the Federated States of Palm Islands (commonly referred to as the Palm Islands) is an island nation located 1 166,66 miles from the Hawaiian coast in the Pacific ocean.'' The country consists of the main island and an archipelago surrounding the northern and southern part of the main island. The island was discovered around 450 CE by Polynesians coming from the Line Islands. Thos the first settlement was built. Invaders from Kiribati islands almost never came, does making very little contact with other tribes, making the culture "spread its Leafs on its own". The only influence they ever had on their culture was from older general Polynesian traditions. Etymology The name "Pama Motu" is used by many indigenous inhabitants and can be translated to Palm Island from Samoan, but the island's indigenous name is unknown. Most likely, the indigenous tribes just called it "Motu" (eng; Island) for short. The Palm population is large, but there are more notable, bigger trees spread out across the archipelago like the Manchineel Tree. Therefore the naming of the island in 1921 is still unknown. But in more recent years, the palm is iconic to the natives and the tourists because to the national name. History Early History The main island was the first island to be discovered by Polynesians from the Line Islands around somewhere between 450 CE. Tribes were spread out on the massive archipelago. Around 650 to 750 CE tribes from Maloelap Atoll arrived at the northern part of the archipelago, which in later history resulted in the Taulaga Pama riots. 'Colonization' The island was colonized by the United States of America in 1903. This helped the local population to learn the structures of a fully functioning society and the basic structures of the capitalistic idea because of strong American influence. 'Independence' 1921 the islanders had a vote between whether or not to stay colonized. 67% answered "no" and 33% answered "yes". The current president Woodrow Wilson approved of the Republic Of Pama Motu's independence if they kept democracy as the base of their society, which the islanders approved of. No large scale change was experienced by the different tribes spread out on the archipelago, the large to scale changes was most notable in the forming capital of Taulaga Pama. 1922 the nation's president was selected thru a voting process on the Taulaga Pama atoll, which meant that the majority of the people living on the islands in the archipelago had no chance to vote. The winning candidate, however, was Darwin Manu. Geography Pama Motu consists of 21 islands (and atolls) and the larger Pama Atoll. Pama Atoll is around 3 sq miles and the about 70% of the population lives there. 'Climate' The climate for all of the islands is by Köppen Climate Classification "Af", or Tropical Rainforest Climate. Nature is often times flat but can vary up to mountainous. During the winter period, the temperature drops, not a lot, but noticeably. The standard temperature is around 27°C during mid day and 20-19°C at night time. 'Time Zone' All of the islands are in the time zone UTC -10, therefore direct sent American television is sent from Hawaii, to make up for as much of the Time Change as possible. Politics Government The Federated States of Palm Islands is run as a parliamentary republic and elections are held every 5 years. The government has its seat in the capital city Taulaga Pama, in which both the Parliament (O Le National le Palemene) and the supreme court (Le Faamasinoga Sili i) is located in. The Parliament System was set up directly after the independence and was an enforced by the US. (See: The American Triangle Islands) 'Administrative Regions' There are 3 administrative regions, one for the main island, one for the group northern archipelago and one for the southern archipelago. Total - 3 930 000 pop. Pama Atoll - 2 500 000 Northern Area - 750 000 Southern Area - 680 000 'Military' The Pama Motuan Military consists of 70,500 active personal 36,500 within the marine 25,000 within the army 8,500 within the Air Force and 500 within the coast guard. The US military agreed on the 19 of October 1935 as what became known as the Reef-Agreement to protect the nation from any invaders on territorial sea, land, and airspace. However, the most notable strength of the country is its 180,000 hacking bots operating in cyber military actions. This makes it very easy for Pama Motu to extort other countries because of valuable information risked getting leaked by the FCI. 'WWII' Around 16 bases were placed in the archipelago facing the sea outwards. To show the US how much the national government appreciated this help, one tonne of gold with an estimated value of $40.6 million dollars were shipped to the Pentagon. Economy Tourism The nations most successful income by revenue is tourism and accounts for a fourth of GDP. Some of the hotels on the islands are owned by the government and most of them have to pay a fee on top of taxes to run their business which makes up for a large percentage of the government's income. The tourism began to flow into the country in the early 70's. But when the government stepped in at the beginning of the 80's and put a lot of money at stake that was first when the campaigns showed successfully. The most of the people go after the Buddha Varsha (the Buddhist calendar) but it is, however hardly noticeable in large cities. 'Fishing Industry' Fish is also a big income and historically was the largest export commodity and was widely traded across the islands. The fish is frozen down and exported often by boats but sometimes with cargo planes. Demographics The native population was probably from The Line Islands and had a Polynesian background. All of them also practiced common cultural traditions from the Polynesian culture. They are ethnically referred to as Paman. 'Religion' The first president, Darwin Manu, stated in 1925 that the nation was a place for free thinking which upon he (also) declared the nation religiously free for anyone regardless of color, ethnic background whether rich or poor. The nation to this day still has religious freedom. Culture Since the first settlers came to the island the culture has been following the same evolution or very similar evolution as on the culture on Kiribati Islands. 'Siva O le Oti' "Siva O le Oti" (Dance of the death) is a rhythmic dance accompanied by guitar danced after the death one I buried. The dance's meaning is to say goodbye to the death one and celebrate the after-life. Transportation Leaving or entering Palm Islands is only available for airplane travel. The largest international airport, Lucifer International, offers both runways on land and water, with the most common one being water for traveling national, but however the land runway mostly common for traveling internationally. The Palm Islands Government offers public transportation in larger cities around the country. Category:Pama Motu Category:Islands Category:Nation